Hating what has been lost
by Ashley-Amillya
Summary: Sakura is a girl that went to hell and back, only because of a boy named Syaoran Li. She loved him, but he hated her or so it seemed. And the fact that her friends are betraying her one by one and her health problems aren't that better, isn't easy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hating what has been lost

Chapter 1: First grade

A little girl was hiding behind a wall, afraid to go to her first day of school. A boy of about 11 years old came up behind her, looking annoyed. He tapped the girls shoulder making her turn around. She looked at him for a moment and her beautiful emerald eyes fell on the ground, not wanting to meet the boys gaze.

''Sakura!'' she said her name in anger and annoyance. ''Why aren't you in class already? The bell is about to ring in five minutes.'' the girl still didn't look at him or gave him an answer. Just then the bell rang and the boy was even more annoyed. He took Sakura's hand and started running towards there classes. When the boy reached the girls class, he opened the door sharply and pushed her in. By doing that, he didn't see the frighten expression of his little sister. She looked at the kids in front, who where looking oddly at her. Sakura just went past them and sat at a desk that wasn't occupied. She sight as she felt on the verge of crying, but couldn't. Suddenly the teacher came in and all the kids made there way to there desk.

''Good morning kids! My name is Kaho M. and I'm going to be your teacher from now on.'' she said with a smile making all the students feel happy, but Sakura was still down. ''Since we are in homeroom, you are allowed to talk and make friends.'' she tolled before sitting on her desk looking at what is happening. Sakura could hear everybody moving and fusing around the class, trying to make friends with the others, but she didn't move, she just stood there looking at the floor. This didn't go unnoticed by miss Kaho. She seemed to notice the girls shines, that's why she looked around the class for someone until she saw a boy sitting in a desk next to the girl. It looked like she knew the boy, so he called him over to her.

''Yes, Kaho-sensei?'' the boy seemed to be a very nice kid and also a bit hyperactive. ''Takashi, I have a favor to ask you...'' Kaho said giving him a small smile. ''Yes, sensei. What is it?'' The little boy asked curios, but the teacher just pointed a finger at a girl with brown hair in two pig tails and amazing emerald eyes. ''I want you to make friends with her. She seems to be a little too shy to make her own.'' the boy nodded his head and went towards her.

''Hey!'' he greeted startling the little girl. ''It's okay! It's only me. I'm Takashi Y., one of your classmates and you are?'' he tolled her offering a hand so she could get up from under her desk. She took it and blushed a little. ''Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.'' she answered in a whisper. After a minute, the boy still didn't let go of her hand, nor said a word, making the girl more nervous than she already was. ''You have a beautiful name...Sakura-chan.'' he said softly, but this time, Sakura didn't blush, she was rather surprised than embarrassed. ''Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?'' Sakura nodded and Takashi started talking and talking and talking, about all sorts of things. Sakura really loved his stories and was really interested in each one of them. Kaho just sat at her desk looking amused at how easily Sakura was amazed with even the simplest things.

A few hours later, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. ''I'll wait for you in the cafeteria Sakura-chan.'' Takashi yelled from the door while Sakura was packing her things. ''Uhm...Takaishi-kun...''

Half an hour later, Sakura was running to get to the cafeteria. ''And to think it takes you so much time to pack your things.'' she thought without looking where she was going. That was a big mistake, the biggest one that she made in her entire life. Because of that, Sakura hit a boy and hit the floor.

''Itai...'' she moaned in pain. ''I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hit you like that, are you okay?'' she heard someone speak. Looking up she saw a boy her age with messy chestnut hair and brown eyes. For a few minutes, they just sat there looking in each other eyes. ''Kawaii...'' they both thought as they looked at each other. Breaking there eye contact, Sakura turned her gaze at the floor and started blushing. ''My name is Sakura. What yours?'' because of this boy, she was in shy mode again. ''I'm...'' he tried to tell her his name, but was interrupted by someone yelling and it pissed him off a little. ''Sakura! What are you doing there? Your late! Now come on, I want you to meet my friends!'' Takashi yelled wanting some attention. ''In a jiffy! Sorry, but I have to go. Bye!'' and she started running to the boys despair. ''Wait! I...'' but it was too late, because Sakura was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hating what has been lost

Summary: This story is about a girls life. Her name is Sakura and her life isn't as easy as everybody thinks it is. Being betrayed by each friend you have, exams, very big health problems and being teased at every day, isn't what she calls easy. As she grows, her love for Syaoran Li turns into hate and her innocence starts to fade bit by bit. Fights with your classmates, trying not to fall in chemistry and all those things makes somebody's life too hard to bare, till she starts things why do we even exist if we are only meant to suffer...

Chapter 2: Second grade

The summer vacation ended and school was about to start. Everybody was happy that they would see there friends again, but also sad that they had to wake up early for those annoying morning classes. That's what Sakura thought anyway. It was her second year in school and she could hardly wait. It looked like her first year was perfect. Actually, she loved it. Sakura even made a lot of friends meaning her classmate's: Takashi, Chiharu, Miyu, Yosuke and many others, but her best friend was actually a girl named Rika. Rika was leaving with her grandparents a few houses away, because her parents and brother were leaving much more farter and she had to live close to the school, meaning that the only way was to come and live with her grandparents. They were such nice people, at the first site of Sakura they loved how she was and there love for her grew and grew. Throw their vacation, Rika and Sakura went outside and played everyday. They were such good friends that nothing could have broken them apart, that is... till their first day of school.

Sakura and the rest of her friends were talking, catching up when there teacher, Kaho, came into the room with three kids. Everybody was curious about the three new students. Sakura was too until she looked at the girl and her heart stopped, because that girl was exactly her neighbor and friend, Kaede Tsukira. The girl was beautiful in her own way, she had violet hair that was shoulder length and had fiery red eyes that warned you not to mess with her. As the teacher was about to present the new students, Sakura raised her hand.

''Yes Sakura?'' the teacher asked with a small smile. It seemed that Kaho was very fond of Sakura, but very aware of how many stupid things Sakura did. She changed a lot from the shy little girl to a clumsy and sweet girl. The person to thank of course, were her friends, but that didn't matter anymore.

''I know her!'' Sakura said as she pointed at the only girl in the group. The kids were looking at her even more curious, but the teacher nearly sweat drop. Sakura open her mouth again. ''She is my neighbor and good friend: Kaede Tsukira!'' the emerald eyed girl tolled everybody proud of the fact that she knew the new girl.

''Very nice Sakura...'' the teacher didn't even care that Sakura knew Kaede, well...actually...she did, but they had classes, so it didn't matter for the moment. ''Class! These are your new collages from now on: Kaede Tsukira, like Sakura Kinomoto said, Ran Izumio...'' she pointed at a tall boy for the age of eight that had blond hair and blue eyes, he seemed to be half French, half Japanese. ''...and Locket Lascuria.'' the last boy was small and thin, he looked a little sick and he didn't look very cute, even with the black hair and matching black eyes. Even his name was funny, Locket...who even has the name of Locket!

A few months passed and it was nearly the winter holiday. Sakura thought, wasn't that happy, because a few days ago, somebody betrayed her and not anyone, but her best friend, Rika. At the beginning of the year, Kaho made everybody change there seats and instead of Rika on her left and Takashi on her right, it was Chiharu on her left and Miyu on her right. It seemed that since then, she spent more time with Miyu and Chiharu then Takashi and Rika, or so was what Rika said.

_Flashback_

_Sakura went to school as happy as ever and was also happy that she was going to see Rika again. She was sick and had to stay home for a week. Rika came to visit her at the beginning, but after the first two days, she didn't came anymore. As she entered the classroom she spotted Rika talking to Kaede and some other girls. She went to her with a big smile on her face._

_''Hi Rika! What are you doing?'' Sakura asked, but Rika glared at her. The auburn haired girl was frightened, but even less, she had a smile on her face. She felt uneasy, but still tried to think that it wasn't her that did something wrong, but somebody else. ''Is there something wrong?'' Sakura was curious by this._

_''Hmp...'' Rika still ignored her. She was more confused than ever. _

_''What is it? What happened? Is it something I did?'' to this, Rika turned to Sakura with an angry look on her face. She looked like she was going to explode any minute now. _

_''You still have the guts to ask what is wrong? After you laughed of me behind my back? How could you Sakura?'' Sakura was trying to deny it, because it wasn't true at all, but Rika didn't let her. ''And don't you try dinning it, because Kaede told me everything!'' Sakura was shocked. Kaede was one of her very good friends. ''From now on, you're not my friend anymore!'' that day, she was betrayed. Betrayed by two of her friends.'' _


End file.
